Danny Phantom Quiz!
by NoLongerInUse5
Summary: This is a quiz to see how much you know about danny phantom! This is a Pinklife/Pheek/drag0n gurl creation! We made it together! I hope you will check it out!


**Author's Notes:**

**It is me Pinklife talking. This is a Pinklife, Pheek, and drag0n gurl creation! I wanted to make a Danny Phantom quiz! This is how you can see if you are a Pheek, a Pinklife, or a drag0n gurl. Now, I shouldn't do all of the talking. I have Pheek and drag0n gurl with me! **_**Pheek**__**will be talking in this form I am typing. **_Drag0n gurl will be talking in this form I am typing now. **Pheek, do you like this idea?**

_**It's different, I'll give you that.**_

**Drag0n gurl?**

I have no idea what is going on XD.

**I thought you would think that. And that is why I surprised you like this. Pheek will explain all of it. (but she is as surprised as drag0n gurl)**

_**It is going to be an A, B, C choice type thing. **_

I choose D.

**Drag0n gurl…that is not a choice!**

_**Anyways, if you're a Pheek (like me), you know everything about Danny Phantom. I mean everything. You consider yourself a Phan. **_

**If you are a Pinklife (like me) you are…HALFWAY THERE!**

You are a drag0n gurl if you're sitting here and have no idea what these two are talking about! XD

**P.S. Drag0n gurl is you need work on the whole Danny Phantom idea.**

_**We're working on her, I promise!**_

What kind of work O.o? OMG! No not surgery! Get that knife away from my brain!

_**Fine. I guess that is kind of an illogical way to get you to like and learn about Danny Phantom… I guess just making you watch the show is enough. But, if that doesn't work, I know where you live drag0n gurl…**_

**I feel like I am getting dragged into all of this! HELP ME PLEASE! I AM IN A GEEK FEST!**

_**Why thank you Pinklife. That is the-**_

There is a gecko on my hand….

_**It's so cool! I'm going to pet it… So EXILERATING!**_

**Aren't we supposed to make a quiz?**

_**#%$, that's right. We should probably get on with this.**_

*sigh* -_- ffiiinne.

**Let's get on with this! First get a piece a paper to know what you chose. **

**The Danny Phantom Quiz**

**1. What is the first episode of Danny Phantom?**

**a. Attack of the Killer Garage Sale**

**b. Mystery Meat**

**c. Parental Bonding**

_**2. What is Valerie's favorite fruit?**_

_**a. Cumquat**_

_**b. Star fruit**_

_**c. Apple**_

3. Which is better?

a. banana

b. gecko

c. FRUITLOOP!

**4. In what episode did Danny practice his powers with an obstacle course?**

**a. Maternal Instincts **

**b. Parental Bonding**

**c. Phantom Planet**

_**5. In which episode does a ghost take out a car engine and throw it at somebody?**_

_** a. 13 **_

_**b. Public Enemies**_

_** c. Fright Knight **_

6. What is pretty?

a. lollypops

b. pickles

c. gecko

**7. In what episode does Jazz figure out he is a ghost?**

**a. The Fright Before Christmas**

**b. Eye for an Eye**

**c. My Brother's Keeper**

_**8. What is Danny's least favorite food?**_

_**a. Toast**_

_**b. Rhubarb**_

**_c. Burger _ **

9. Is my gecko ring awesome?

a. Yes!

b. Not a fan…

c. No (sinner)

**Now here is what you do…you tally up your score and then you go to the bottom and see what you are. (NO PEEKING)**

**1. a. 1pt**

**b. 3pt**

**c. 2pt**

**2. a. 3pt**

**b. 2pt**

**c. 1pt**

**3. a. 1pt**

**b. 3pt (always pay attention to the author's notes!)**

**c. 2pt**

**4. a. 3pt**

**b. 2pt**

**c. 1pt**

**5. a. 1pt**

**b. 3pt**

**c. 2pt**

**6. a. 2pt**

**b. 1pt**

**c. 3pt**

**7. a. 1pt**

**b. 2pt**

**c. 3pt**

**8. a. 3pt**

**b. 2pt**

**c. 1pt**

**9. a. 3pt**

**b. 2pt**

**c. 1pt (sinner)**

**27-19:**

_**Great job! You are a total Pheek! You probably consider yourself a Phan of the show, and are most likely obsessed to it. (just like The Box Ghost to his boxes or Technus and his long winded introductions) You probably incorporate the show into everything you do, and think that everything is somehow related to the show. Everything. You also probably watch at least one episode a day, and if you are without Danny Phantom for awhile, you either hyperventilate or gain a twitch. At least, that's what happens to me. A job well done you crazy Fruit Loops!**_

**18-10:**

**If you are a Pinklife (like myself), your friend told you about this show and you watched it once and thought it was weird and ended up liking it. You now talk about it with you friend and sometimes you have no idea what anything she said meant because you are quite not there yet but you know the basics. Like Danny is a halfa, Maddie and Jack are his parents and are crazy and Jazz is his sister. Also you know Sam and Tucker well. Either that or you guessed on all of them and you ended up being a Pinklife.**

**9-0:**

**If you are a drag0n gurl, you hardly know anything about Danny Phantom and you really don't care.**


End file.
